wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Amprex
The Amprex is a Corpus rifle that is unlockable through the Energy Lab in the Dojo after researching the Dera. The Amprex can easily destroy large crowds of enemies by firing multiple arcs that can chain between units. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Robotics. *Second highest critical chance of all continuous and automatic primaries, behind Synapse. *Above average critical damage multiplier. *High status chance. * 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Electric current chains between enemies. *Multiple shots hits enemies in all directions. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Alloy Armor. **Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Damage ramps up from 20% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 20% over 2 seconds. *Slow reload speed. *Main beam has a limited range of 18 meters. *Chain beam has a limited range of 10 meters. **Chain beam range cannot be increased with . Notes *Resource-heavy to craft, requiring 8 Fieldron and 3 Argon Crystals, as well as 9000 Ferrite. **However, the Amprex is one of the few Clan Tech weapons that does not require Forma to craft, along with Anku, Dual Raza, Nami Skyla, Lacera, and Serro. *The Amprex fires a single beam of electricity which then chains to nearby enemies. **The beam will chain to the closest living enemy in range dealing half damage to it. From there it will chain additional times (3 to 4 times total), halving the damage each time. **Headshotting the original target does not affect damage from chain lighting. **Chain lightning will also be emitted if an enemies corpse is chosen as original target. **Additional electrical arcs are also emitted, striking randomly around the player. However, these stray arcs are purely visual effects. *Compared to the Synapse, the Amprex deals more damage and it continuously arcs to other enemies, making it more effective against crowds. Use the Synapse for single targets and the Amprex for crowd control. **The fire rate of Amprex is the same as Synapse, and it deals slighty more damage, however it has a 2.6s reload speed, nearly double the 1.5s reload speed of the Synapse. *The listed 22% status chance is per damage tick. Tips *This weapon's high critical chance and damage make it ideal for critical builds using and . *The Amprex's high fire rate and its low base damage make it highly ammo inefficient, consuming ammo at an alarming rate. It is recommended to use , , or to ensure a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restores to help replenish lost ammo. *Alloy Armor is highly resistant to electricity damage. To counteract this, consider pairing it with or damage to respectively create or damage. * can be used to reduce ammo consumption, increase time between reloads, and increase damage per hit, but at a cost to the weapon's DPS. *Although it is preferred to mod the weapon to other damage types, base damage paired with its high status chance makes for a good stun chance among groups, and the added damage through electrical procs that chain to other enemies. Infested have no weakness or resistance to electrical damage, making base electrical damage work well for that faction. Forma is often required to change the damage type to match the amount of damage done by pure electrical damage, however. * will allow the Amprex to hit multiple targets with its main beam. Each target hit with the main beam causes a separate set of chained damage to nearby enemies, causing this weapon to deal significantly more damage the more enemies you are able to hit. Hitting multiple enemies at one time may be difficult in practice due to the Amprex's short range. On the other hand, this mechanic has good synergy with abilities like Vauban's Vortex, which allows the main beam to easily penetrate multiple grouped targets. *Using with Mirage gives you two more beams that also chain to other targets, providing much more crowd control than before. Trivia *After the clan obtains the Energy Lab, it will take exactly 12 days to research this weapon. *The Amprex's name is a portmanteau of the words Ampere (the base unit of the International System of Units used to quantify electric current) and the word Rex, which is the Latin word for king. **The word ampere itself is named after a French mathematician and physicist, André-Marie Ampère, who's also considered to be one of the fathers of classical electromagnetism, most commonly known for Ampère's Circuital Law. **Like the Flux Rifle and Detron, Amprex does not conform to the common Corpus weapon name scheme; two syllables ending in 'a'. *The weapon shares its similarities on its battery components with Tetra. *This is the third Primary weapon that deals purely damage, after the Lanka, and Synapse. *This is the second clan weapon that does not need a Forma in its construction. *Hatches on the side of the Amprex slowly open up during firing, spreading vanes underneath. This animation is a visual indicator of the weapon's magazine capacity, with the vanes spreading out more the closer the magazine is to empty. The hatch closes upon reloading. *This is the first weapon in Energy Lab whose duplication costs 50,000 credits. *After , the chained beams were changed to be affected by as well. As of , this is no longer the case. Media AmprexCodex.png|Amprex in Codex AmprexColors.jpg|Demonstration of Amprex color customization 2014-04-23_00014.jpg|Frost standing at the end of the Amprex's beam length. Took approximately 4.5 forward rolls to reach him from this distance. AmprexDarthmufin.png|Vauban Has A New Toy Tenno Reinforcements - Amprex Lets Max (Warframe) E35 - Amprex WARFRAME - Amprex build (Pre-Damage2.5) A Gay Guy Reviews Amprex, The Shocker Warframe Amprex Warframe Amprex Pro Builds 4 & 6 Forma Update 13.2.3-0 WARFRAME AMPREX & SYNAPSE Advanced Guide U17.12 Warframe - Amprex 6 Forma N00blShowtek WE'RE BACK BOIS (Warframe - Amprex) AMPREX Top 3 Weapon?! - Becoming Palpatine 6 forma - Warframe Patch History *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Weapon Range Mods (like Sinister Reach) no longer affect the distance of chains for chainable Beam weapons (like the Amprex). Main Beam distance is still affected by them. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Chain Range increased from 7.5m to 10m. *Damage reduced from 24 to 22. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank increased from 5 to 10 *Damage increased from 7.5 to 24 *Fire Rate decreased from 20 to 12 *Status Chance changed from 20% per sec to 22% per tick of damage *Critical Chance decreased from 50% to 32% *Critical Damage increased from 2.0x to 2.2x *Max ammo capacity increased from 540 to 700 *.5 Ammo consumption per tick of damage *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.4x *Magazine size in Conclave reduced from 100 to 40. *The Amprex can now be used in Conclave. *Decreased the rumble amount on controllers when continuously firing the Amprex. *Fixed some lingering visual FX from Amprex when used with Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors *PBR material has been added to the Amprex! *Fixed Amprex not chaining to nearby enemies. *Sinister Reach will now extend the Amprex’s chain lightning effect. *Damage multipliers for the Amprex normalized. *Fixed an issue with the reload animation for the Amprex not properly coinciding with when the magazine was refilled. *Improved the performance of the Amprex on low end machines. *Fixed the visuals on the battery component of the Amprex rifle. *Introduced. }} See Also *Synapse, the Infested equivalent of this weapon. de:Amprex fr:Amprex Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Assault Rifle Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Electricity Damage Weapons Category:Update 13 Category:Continuous Weapons